


Feelings

by lyhsshi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet, light neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: Hakyeon was always very noisy on the way back even though they were tired, and watching him act as normally Taekwoon acted was strange.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another oneshot I wrote some years ago... I watched Utopia Concert VCR - Human's Emotion, and I was missing Neo so much and then this came to my mind. I'm sorry if it's a bit silly ;~;  
> Finished translating and profreading this week ^^ Sorry if there's some mispelling :3  
> Hope you enjoy~

  
  


The day was coming to an end and for VIXX boys to finally go to rest, there was only one recording of the VCR Feelings for the Utopia Concert. They were agitated at the idea of the scene being in slow motion, a few seconds of recording would be quite long in the final video. They had prioritized recording the individual scenes, so Sanghyuk was the first, followed by Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin.

When it was time for recording Taekwoon with Wonshik's participation, the boys were all agitated behind the scenes wanting to see the result, since it was difficult to see Taekwoon making fanservice so close. After a few attempts, as he ended up getting embarrassing as Wonshik approached, they finally got a perfect one for the video. Hakyeon who was watching next to the pedestal of illumination since he was next, felt a chest squeeze. In his vision Taekwoon was even having a lot of fun with everything, contrary to what he always showed when it was Hakyeon who was with him.

His scene was with Sanghyuk, and he would have to kiss the younger's cheek, which he would try to fight against, the older recalled what was written in the script he received. Both stood in front of the camera waiting for the positive signal to begin. The scene occurred quietly, and Hakyeon still thought it was cute, even if it made him a little sad.

For the last few months he had noticed how all the members always seemed to repudiate him when he attempted some physical contact. In fact he began to pay attention to the subject since he had read some fan comments in the official fancafe. Fans commenting how the leader bothered their dongsaengs and they were fed up with it. Of course the topic started as fun, apparently, to comment on the funny reactions of the boys, but there were always those sour comments against what he did. The leader knew he shouldn't take these into account, but he couldn't restrain his thoughts from continuing to ponder in his head.

With a mixed feeling of happiness and sadness, Hakyeon left the set with the others going to the van and setting off on their way to the apartment. He sat in the front next to the manager who was driving, and without another word, he picked up the headset from his bag, turned on his phone, and put the songs to play in random mode. He closed his eyes then, indicating that he didn't want to be disturbed.

That certainly caught the the boys' attention. Hakyeon was always very noisy on the way back even though they were tired, and watching him act as normally Taekwoon acted was strange. Jaehwan made a point of poking the oldest, but was stopped by the dark man beside him. If there was someone who knew what it was not want to be disturbed, that someone was Taekwoon. He shook his head, denying Jaehwan, it was better to let the leader rest.

The trip back was at least odd and uncomfortable. Some of the boys even talked during the first few moments on the road, but a tense atmosphere seemed to form inside the car, then they quietened down and each one was immersed in their thoughts.

It took about an hour and a half to get to the building, the manager parked the van and woke Hakyeon. Jaehwan opened the door and strolled out following the leader with his eyes. He headed for the side, partially entering the car and poking Taekwoon, who was also wearing headphones, and shortly after calling the trio who slept in the back. Without another word, the older went to the door of the building where the manager had already called the elevator.

Discomfort. This was the word that could define the state of the boys on the way from the elevator to the apartment. Hakyeon stood in front of the door, leaning against the mirrored wall with his mouth closed and eyes focused on his phone. Hongbin was right behind the oldest and Jaehwan beside them, they looked at each other and Jaehwan tried to peer into what was so interesting on the screen. As soon as he realized the movement, the leader hung up and put it in his pocket, looking at the display inside the elevator that already indicated their floor. They both shrugged, not knowing what had happened.

Already in the apartment, Hakyeon's behavior remained unusual, he showered and removed the makeup as usual, but he dined in silence and so he slipped into his room. He didn't bother the younger to go to bed early, nor Wonshik to stop making mess in the room along with Jaehwan. With a puzzled look, Taekwoon got up from the couch after a half hour since the older was in the room, and warned the boys that he was going to talk to the leader there, and headed toward the bedroom.

Taekwoon knocked lightly on the door, didn't wait for an answer and entered immediately. He could see the other lying on his side on the bed, his back turned to the entrance and didn't even move with his presence there. Maybe because he knew that the only one daring to enter would be Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ah… Can we talk?" He said quietly approaching the bed.

"Hm..."

A grunt was all he got. He sighed and spoke again, this time in a more intimidating tone.

"Hakyeon, what happened? Why are you like that?" He paused, watching the older's reaction. "Talk to me, Hakyeon."

The older rolled onto the bed facing Taekwoon, but he didn't get up, he lay still, and with an anguished expression he licked his lips, moistening before answering the other's request.

"A few weeks ago I saw and read some things... on the internet, in our fancafe." He hesitated to continue, and received an encouraging nod from Taekwoon. "It was a topic about me... About all of us actually, but I was the main subject. It had several photos of fan meetings, from the concerts, to the informal ones at the airports..."

Until then Taekwoon didn't understand what was wrong, it was normal fans and paparazzi taking photos of famous people like them. Noticing that the older hesitated to continue, the brunet then said, sounding too harsh.

"And what was wrong? They are always taking pictures of us and spreading around."

"The topic subject was... It was showing how the other VIXX's members were tired of the hugging leader all the time... It had several pictures of when I was hugging or trying to hug some of you. And you look disgusting or trying to get away. And that's when I realized that I've always been pretty sticky, always hugging and sometimes even trying to kiss all of you, and you almost always try to let go... I hadn't realized that it's almost all the time and that can really be a nuisance..."

Hakyeon stopped the monologue, sighing deeply before looking Taekwoon in the eyes and continuing, his eyes shining, but he was convinced he would not cry, not in front of any of the boys.

"Tell me something Taekwoon-ah... Is it as disgusting as they say I kept touching you, hugging you? Does it bother you so much that I do it?"

Taekwoon was at least shocked by what he had just heard. How could the older think so? He didn't believe that after all these years, such a subject could leave the leader unsure. The dark-haired man then crouched down on the bed, and stared into Hakyeon's eyes. And in an indignant tone he answered.

"Of course I don't think so! Neither I, and I'm sure none of the boys think that way. Hakyeon-ah you know you shouldn't give importance to that kind of comment, don't you? These people out there, even though they are our fans, they don't really know us, they have no idea of everything we've been through, let alone know our personal routine, inside or outside this apartment."

When he finished his speech, Hakyeon nodded slowly.

"Right. I shouldn't even have taken that into account... What a naivety of mine... And after all these years, knowing what I should and shouldn't ignore. I should've done it from the beginning so I wasn't going to let the environment become heavy, since our concert is going so well."

Hakyeon might have said all that, but his expression wasn't of someone who was satisfied or who believed in himself, Taekwoon might notice that the leader didn't believe a word of what he said.

He then sat on the bed, pushing the other more to the side and lay down next. Hakyeon was surprised at the sudden action, and was even more surprised when the brunet approached him and pulled him into a hug, one of his hands behind the older's head and the other resting on his back. As he stroked the leader's hair whispered in his ear in a gentle way, making the other's hair shiver.

"Hakyeon you aren't disgusting, never think so! It's bullshit you think that, we all adore you just like that, and that's what we need, that you're keep being our loving leader, or that wouldn't be our lovely hyung anymore."

Hakyeon stood there with his face against Taekwoon's chest, hearing everything with shining eyes and a silly smile on his face. Those words warmed him inside. It was good to hear how much they liked you and how important it was to the boys, especially if such words came from Taekwoon's mouth. He took advantage of his arm to slip his arm over the other's body, returning the hug.

"Thank you Taekwoon!" The leader said in a low tone, holding the smile and feeling the fatigue of a busy day take over.

The brunette could feel the older's body relax at last, and he knew that soon the other would fall asleep. Still Taekwoon didn't move, he remained there, hugging him, closing his eyes too.

Outside was a group of people glued to the door, trying to hear what was happening inside the room. Wonshik and Hongbin were standing, each on one side of the door with Jaehwan in the middle and crouching, and Sanghyuk managed to find a vacant space at the bottom of the door, having to get down on his knees.

They managed to hear parts of the conversation, some words and loose sentences, but that were enough to give them an idea of what had happened to the leader. All they didn't expect was that the two of them would either be silent or they were talking very quietly, making them all have to strain their ears to the door, not realizing that they were pushing it too hard. The fact that it wasn't closed right didn't help and they ended up almost falling to the floor when it opened.

Taekwoon's eyes widened with sudden intrusion and he turned his head toward the entrance, glaring at the boys. Luckily Hakyeon was already asleep, and the noise didn't seem to wake him, but that didn't stop him from getting his face reddened for both, for being caught in a moment to say, intimate.

The boys also didn't know what to do, if they apologized and went away closing the door, or if they stayed there to try to argue with Hakyeon and give support. But the intimidating look that a flushed Taekwoon gave them was more than enough to an answer. Besides, he waved them out of the room. And with a half-smile the boys closed the door to let the older ones rest alone.


End file.
